40 Story Building
by BigSister2
Summary: Quatre’s life is in ruins and he is prepared to end it all. Will someone save him?


Summary: Quatre's life is in ruins and he is prepared to end it all. Will anyone save him?

* * *

Quatre stepped up on the ledge and looked to the artificial sky. It tried to look like the one on Earth, but it lacked the wind and the presence of clouds. He shook his head, it didn't matter anyway, he wasn't going to have to look at it much longer. He sighed as he looked down towards the ground.

His life had been going downhill for the last year and a half. After he gathered with the other pilots to extinguish Mariemaie's uprising he went back to take control of his company. Well it wasn't exactly his company anymore. His sisters had gathered together and legally forced him out of his position of CEO of Winner Corporations.

Their excuse was they couldn't tolerate an inconsiderate brat who only used the company's money to his advantage and didn't give a damn about his family while he went off to play soldier. He tired to reason with them. Explain to them that it wasn't like that. How he always thought of them and that was the reason he did fight, to protect them. Protect their way of life. But no matter what his pleas where, his sisters disregarded them and stripped him of his title, disowned him, and dragged his name through the mud. Now he had no job, no money, no place to stay, no family, and no friends.

Friends…Quatre thought he had them. That himself and the other pilots had a bond that would keep them together. They fought and bled together. Shared tears and fears with each other. Offered support and understanding to one another, yet here he was alone and depressed. And there was no one here to talk him out of this. Just him, the building, and a 40 story drop.

Maybe he shouldn't jump. It was going to be a long ride down. Maybe he should have jumped in front of a train. The impact would kill him quickly. No…he was already here and he would stay put. Besides maybe on the way down he could think of his happier days when he was piloting for a righteous cause.

He glanced at his watch as he dangled a foot over the edge. Today on April 4, at 10:05 pm, Quatre Winner was going to end his life. Quatre took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"No, Quatre! Don't do it!"

Startled, Quatre opened his eyes and looked behind him. "Trowa?"

Trowa panted heavily as he jogged to the center of the rooftop. He felt relief when he realized Quatre hadn't carried out his plan yet. "Please Quatre, get down from there."

Quatre looked up to the sky. "Why? I'm just enjoying the view."

Trowa took a couple of steps closer to the edge. "We both know that's not what you're doing. Please just come down."

Quatre faced Trowa. "Why? Why should I live in a place where no one wants me? Where all I do is cause problems and heartache for others." He turned away from Trowa. "Its better this way."

Trowa had to strain his ears to hear the last statement, but he heard the rejection and despair in the voice. He swallowed hard and slowly walked forward. "I…I know its been hard for you and I can't image what you're going through, but trust me when I say I'm here for you now. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll be your pillar of strength, your hope. Whatever you want Quatre, I'm here for you." Trowa stopped right next to Quatre and held his hand out. "Please Quatre."

Quatre shook his head. "I can't Trowa."

"Yes you can. Listen Quatre I know I can't offer you much but I can offer you a place to stay and feel wanted and needed. Come back to the circus with me and we can travel around and look at the different sites together. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it? To travel? And I'll be by your side the whole time."

Quatre looked at Trowa's outstretched hand and then to his face. "I want to believe you Trowa."

"You can Quatre."

Quatre lifted his hand up slightly but then curled it into a fist. Trowa didn't mean anything he said. He was just saying those things to soothe him for the time being and once he got down he would abandon him again.

"No Trowa. I've already made my mind up and you can't stop me."

Trowa racked his brain in order to try to think of a way to get Quatre to see the security he was offering. Try to prevent Quatre from ending his life. He did the first thing that popped in his mind and he jumped up onto the ledge beside Quatre. If Quatre wasn't going to listen to reason then he was going to have to show him.

Quatre's eyes widened as Trowa hopped upon the ledge next to him. "What are you doing Trowa?"

Trowa locked eyes with Quatre. "If you're going to jump, then I'm going to as well."

Quatre huffed and rolled his eyes. "You're not going to jump."

"Look Quatre I care about you. That's the reason I'm here, to help you through this rut you're in. But if you can't see that then fine. I'll follow you to your death." He looked down into the darkness. "You know what? How about I go first." He lifted a leg and held it over the empty space. "I'm sorry I couldn't change your mind. Goodbye, Quatre."

Trowa leaned forward and Quatre quickly pulled Trowa back. "Don't do it Trowa."

"Why? You were about to."

"That's because I have a reason to."

"Well I have a reason as well, Quatre. It's you. I want to be by your side and if you can't see that then I'll just have to show you."

Quatre looked at Trowa in disbelief. "How can you say that Trowa? How can you act like I'm worth saving?"

Trowa spoke softly. "That's because you are Quatre." He gave a wry smile. "Besides I was ready to give up my life for you once before and I'll gladly do it again."

A pained expression crossed Quatre's face as he turned and bit his lip. The incident he had with the zero system still haunted him to this day. He had come so close to destroying Trowa and after all this time the guilt still remained. How could Trowa give his life so readily for his? It didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry Trowa…for all I did I-"

"I told you to stop apologizing. I've forgive you. If you didn't come back to search for me I wouldn't have regained my memories. "

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have lost your memories in the first place."

Trowa just shook his head and shrugged. "That doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is I love you and I want to help you with your pain."

"What? Trowa you can't possible mean that."

"Yes, I do. I admit I didn't realize it at first but now I do and I'm here for you and only you." Trowa stepped down off of the ledge and extended his hand once again." Please Quatre come down from there so I can show you happiness again."

"Trowa I-"

"Please Quatre." Trowa begged desperately. "Come with me and if you don't like what I'm offering you then I'll bring you back here and you can do whatever you want."

Quatre raised his head. "You'll bring me back if I want?"

Though it pained Trowa to think that Quatre would want to come back to carry out his plan, he was willing to promise Quatre anything if he would step down off the ledge.

"Yes I promise. Now please, take my hand."

Quatre looked down into the darkness once more. Could he really trust Trowa? He had never lied to him before, but it was a first time for anything. He looked at Trowa's expression. What was normally calm and concealed was frantic with emotiona. Quatre took a deep breathe before slowly inserting his hand in Trowa's. Once Quatre had both feet on the solid ground Trowa engulfed him in a hug, one hand held Quatre's head to his chest, while the other was placed at the base of his spine. A sob escaped Quatre as he twisted his hands in Trowa's shirt.

"It hurts so much."

Trowa held Quatre tighter as he felt hot tears start to soak his shirt. "Shh. It'll be alright Quatre. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Trowa held Quatre until his tears stopped. He pulled back and wiped the tear tracts from Quatre's face as he gave a gentle smile. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Now?"

"Yes, unless you want to get anything."

"I have a few things I would like to take with me."

Trowa nodded. "Fine. We'll pick them up and then go. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess so." Quatre answered hesitantly.

"Good." Trowa took Quatre's hand and led him towards the doors of the roof entrance, grateful to put as much distance between him, Quatre, and the ledge.

* * *

_3 months later_

Trowa cracked a smile as he walked towards his trailer. It had been a little over three months since Quatre had decided to come back to L3 with him. The circus was currently finishing their summer tour and Trowa had planned to take Quatre to Earth for a small vacation. He knew Quatre was still adjusting to life with him and thought maybe some time away from the circus would help a little.

It took a while for Quatre to realize that when he woke up, he wasn't going to be alone and that Trowa wasn't going to abandon him, but he seemed to have adjusted well. Trowa climbed up the steps of the trailer and his lips quirked up in a bigger smile. Even though it was rough in the beginning for both of them Quatre seemed to be happy, learning to smile and laugh again and since Quatre was happy, he was happy.

Trowa opened the door and the smile immediately disappeared from his face. "What are you doing?"

Quatre looked up from where he was placing items into a duffle bag. "Hello, Trowa."

Trowa ignored the greeting and repeated his question. "What are you doing Quatre?"

Quatre sighed and continued packing. "I want to go back."

Trowa felt his chest constrict. "What…Why…I thought you were happy here."

Quatre looked back up at Trowa. "You said you would take me back if I wanted to, Trowa."

"I know but…" Trowa racked his brain for a reason why Quatre would want to leave. "Did I do something to make you angry because if I did tell me. I can change things Quatre. If I'm not loving you enough, tell me. Please just give me another chance."

"Please Trowa, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I've already made up my mind and you promised me you would do this for me."

Trowa stood there not knowing what to do or say. He did promise Quatre that, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it. But what choice did he have? If he didn't take Quatre, he would find a way to go anyway. He vaguely thought of locking him up somewhere but that wouldn't make either one of them happy so he grudgingly nodded and accepted the task.

* * *

The whole trip to L4 was silent. Trowa kept trying to speak, but every time he opened his mouth he froze and the words wouldn't come out. It didn't matter if they were flying on the plane or in the taxi riding to that forsaken building that started it all. He just couldn't say a damn thing.

Quatre opened the door leading to the rooftop and stepped into the cool night air of L4. It was exactly 10 pm, the same time he first set foot on the roof the first time. He was surprised Trowa hadn't said a word to him the whole time, but it didn't deter him from his goal.

Trowa followed him to the middle of the roof and then stopped and watched as Quatre continued to walk forward. This was it. This was his last chance to stop this.

"Quatre, wait!" Quatre tuned around and looked at Trowa from two feet away from the ledge. "Please don't do this."

Trowa fell to his knees and berated himself for not coming up with something better to say. He'd asked Quatre to not jump the first time and that barely worked. And here they were again.

"Please Quatre just…don't do it. I don't know what you're looking for or need but tell me and maybe I can help. Just open up to me and we can figure this out together." A tear escaped his eye as he pleaded desperately.

Quatre turned towards the ledge and spoke in a soft, yet clear voice. "You know I think about that night every single day. I think about how I was ready to throw everything away because I thought I didn't have anything or anyone in this world." He looked back at Trowa. "But then you came."

Quatre slowly walked back to Trowa and kneeled down in front of him. He gently cupped Trowa's cheek and stroked it softly. "You came as my savior." Quatre rested his forehead against Trowa's. "Now you've saved me twice and for that I thank you." Quatre stood up and held his hand out for Trowa.

"So you're not going to jump?" Trowa asked hesitantly.

Quatre shook his head. "No, I never planned to. Not this time anyway."

"Oh thank God." Trowa allowed Quatre to help him up.

Quatre turned around and sighed. "I'm sorry Trowa I've let you down so many times."

Trowa hugged Quatre from behind. ""No, Quatre you haven't. You never have. You've just lost your way and I've never looked down on you for that. It's never changed the way I see you."

Quatre leaned back against Trowa. "And I thank you for that."

"I just have one question. Why did you want to come back here if you weren't going to…you know?"

"I just wanted to face my fears. Finally let go of all the pain and hurt I was feeling. Pretty stupid right?"

Trowa hugged Quatre tighter. "No I think it was a very brave thing to do. Most people take years to do that, if they do it at all. I'm very proud of you Quatre."

"I saw the betrayal and hurt in your eyes Trowa. I know you hate me right now."

Trowa turned Quatre around gently in his arms. "I don't hate you Quatre. I was just scared and worried that's all. I still love you, that hasn't changed." Trowa placed a brief kiss on his forehead. "Are you ready to go back home now?"

"You still want me to stay with you?"

"Of course, Quatre." Trowa grabbed Quatre's arm and pulled forward, but Quatre resisted.

"What wrong?"

"There's still something I don't get Trowa."

"And what's that?"

"When you found me, how did you know where I was and what I was planning to do? I didn't tell anybody before hand."

Trowa shrugged. "To tell you the truth I just guessed."

"Guessed?" Quatre replied incredulously. "That doesn't make sense Trowa."

"Look I can't describe it, but I had this feeling that you were hurting. I took a flight here from L3 as soon as I could and when I arrived here I had a cab drive me around and when he passed by this building I just knew you were here."

"Out of all the buildings on L4 you chose this one?"

"Yes. Quatre."

"That just sounds so….so…"

"Ludicrous? I know but I don't think about it because it brought me to you and that's all that I care about."

He brushed Quatre's bangs aside and watched them fall back in place. "Are you ready to head home?"

Quatre smiled. "Home sounds nice."

Trowa returned the smile. "Good." He led Quatre towards the door and neither looked back.

* * *

I'm very pleased with how this turned out. Hope ya'll enjoyed it as well.

Hopefully this gives Trowa some brownie points back in the good standings because I made him such a jerk in my recent story.


End file.
